Another Thief
by Arsene Lupin IV
Summary: Keiichi Masters, a young hotshot thief who thinks he's the best. One night, he stole a crown at a museum, and that very same night, Lupin took it from him. Of course, he's pissed and now holds a grudge against Lupin.Rated T for now, yaoi in later chapters


**Warning: Although this is rated T for now, this will probably be rated M later. This will also contain yaoi, so neh. I love yaoi, and I love rape even more…. So that might be in here as well. You've been warned.**

**AN: Heya Um, well, Lupin the Third is my favorite anime.. I love it… and I love Jigen so much anyway, this story was kinda spur of the moment, so I really don't have any plans for it, hehe… meaning I'm not too sure what to write next. So, if you like it, suggestions would be nice. Also, I know the title sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else, sorry. Anyway, please read and review. Thanks**

Another Thief

A smug smile rested on the thief's face as he lifted the ancient crown out from within its display case, tucking it away in his small pouch and hung around his waist.

'Heh, that was easy.' Keiichi chuckled inwardly as the cords that had lowered him above the case earlier began to pull him back up, towards the hole in the roof that made his entrance and escape.

Suddenly, sirens blared throughout the museum and someone burst through the doors to the room he was in, causing Keiichi to nearly fall out of the cords that held him up. "The hell!? I got rid of all the security in this room!" He yelled as the man ran towards him. "Shit!" Clicking a button on a remote, the cords sped up, making him out of reach as the man tried to grab at him. Smirking, Keiichi gave a small wave to the other, "Bye bye, but you're not match for me, cop!" He nearly sang with a laugh.

"Cop?" Keiichi faintly heard the man say as he pulled himself through the hole that led to the roof. "I don't think he knows who he's messing with."

'Hm, maybe he's not a cop.' Keiichi thought to himself, though he shrugged it off, knowing that the police would arrive soon. He didn't have time to ask who the other man was, nor did he really care; he got what he was after, and now it was time to go.

Making sure that the bag around his waist was secure, Keiichi made a run for it, heading towards the edge of the building and roof, a smirk planted on his face once more. Keiichi jumped onto the edge of the roof before pulling a metal rod that was probably as long as his leg out of the back of his jacket, opening it so it made a "+", clicking a button at the center so that the wings would pop out and connect to make a large kite for him.

"Hey! Stop it right there, girl!" Keiichi recognized the voice. It was the voice of the man who had set off the alarms and tried to get at him.

'Girl!?'Keiichi pouted,turning to look at the one who called him that.He wore a red sports jacket with a blue undershirt, along with a yellow tie. His pants were black, and tight, and he had black dress shoes. To top it off, he had large sideburns and a small afro-like hairdo. 'W-what a weirdo…!' Keiichi thought, nearly falling off the roof as he looked at the other mans wardrobe. Sighing to himself, Keiichi gave the man a small wave before gripping onto the handles located under the large kite and jumping off the roof, gliding away from the building and that strange man.

An hour later at a hotel:

"Stupid guy called me a girl…" Keiichi sighed to himself as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He opened the door, about to step out into the bedroom, before he stopped and turned around to look at himself in a mirror.

"Ugh… I guess I do look like a girl." Keiichi sighed once more before looking over his features. He had pale, cream colored skin with long blonde hair that fell down to his waist, and pink, slightly full lips. Despite that, he had black slanted eyes from the Japanese in him, though that was only Asian features about the boy. Along with that, he had a slightly curvy body, though he was still slightly muscular, but in the dark and with the right clothes, he could easily pass for a woman. And he was rather short, due that he stood at 5'5 with slender features, another trait, he supposed, he got from his Asian side.

"Hey." Keiichi jumped at the voice, "Girl, I think you—"The voice trailed off when Keiichi turned around.

"You again." Keiichi stated, staring at the other man square in the eyes, seeing that he was shocked. "Oh, you scared or something?" he smirked, pulling his hands on his waist. 'Maybe he finally knows that I'm a guy.' Keiichi chuckled in his mind when the other looked at his nude upper half.

"Yeah, me." The other replied, calming and staring Keiichi in the eye now. "And I thought you were a pretty girl too." He sighed, snapping his finger with the shake of his head.

"Who the hell are you?" Keiichi demanded, eyes narrowing.

"You even sound like a girl… kind of… well, if you didn't talk, your face is slender enough to pass—"He continued before he was interrupted by Keiichi.

"Answer my question!"

"Humph, so demanding," He pouted, crossing his arms. 'Well, fine, I'm Lupin the Third, but you may call me Lupin, miss… err mister." Lupin corrected himself, scratching the back of his head.

"My name is Keiichi, not mister." Keiichi muttered, slowly stepping towards the bag with the crown in it.

"Ah, ah." Lupin said, moving his index finger back and forth. "It's not in there anymore, Keii-chan." Lupin gave him his infamous lop-sided grin, pulling the crown from out of his jacket.

"You bastard!" Keiichi growled, lunging at Lupin, ready to take the crown.

Quickly and with expertise, Lupin slipped the crown back into his jacket before grabbing onto one of Keiichi's arms and twisting it behind his back, causing the young thief to cry out in pain.

"Itai, Itai!" Keiichi yelled as he was pulled towards Lupin, his back pressed against the older thief's chest. He tried to twist and squirm, though all that did for him was send another wave of pain to his arm and make his towel fall to the ground, due that he wasn't holding it up with his hand anymore.

"Oh, so you really **are** a boy." Lupin chuckled, causing Keiichi to blush a deep crimson and try to hide himself from Lupin, by crossing his legs.

"S-shut up!" Keiichi snapped, letting strands of blonde hair fall over his face to hide his blush. "You got what you want now leave you asshole." Keiichi growled, turning his head slightly to glare at the grinning Lupin.

"Well, that's true." Lupin shrugged, still grinning, then pushed Keiichi away, letting go of his arm. "Bye bye Keii-chan!" Lupin laughed, running towards and jumping out of a window.

Keiichi had fallen flat on his butt when being pushed and saw Lupin make his leave. "Damn it!" He yelled, hitting the ground with his fist. "I got that damn crown before he did… it's mine!" Keiichi whined to himself, letting his hair fall over his face when he stood up, grabbing his clothes.

He pulled on a pair of tight black jeans as he looked around the room distantly, looking to see if Lupin had stolen his wallet as well. He hadn't, luckily for Keiichi.

Running his fingers through his hair, Keiichi grabbed his wallet and opened it. Inside there was a note and a drawing of Lupin sticking his tongue out. He glared at it, but read it anyway.

"Dear thief girl." Keiichi started aloud. "Obviously he wrote it when he thought I was a girl…" Keiichi muttered before continuing. "'You did a splendid job at getting rid of the security in the most protected room, but you weren't good enough. If you're reading this, then that means I've stolen the crown, heh, and you're probably angry." Keiichi stopped, blinking, 'Who actually writes laughter into their letters?' Shrugging it off, he read the last of the letter. "'Well, see you later, I have a feeling that we'll meet again Always, L.'"

Keiichi ripped the letter out of his wallet before he tore it into little pieces and threw it onto the ground. "That prick!" he growled, putting his wallet into his pocket before he grabbed a shirt, pulled it on then grabbed his backpack. He left the room after putting on some slippers, not caring about his other belongings as he proceeded to leave the hotel. Keiichi had already paid for the room, so he could leave whenever, and he was planning on doing so.

"Damn it, I want my crown back…" Keiichi growled as he punched the down button on the elevator.

A motel a few blocks away:

"Ya hoo" Lupin grinned as he entered the room, spotting Jigen. "A Jiji" he called out with a wide grin, holding up the crown.

"Ah, so ya got it from that chick who stole it?" Jigen asked, looking at Lupin from under his hat.

"Yeah, but it wasn't a girl, hehehe, she was a he." Lupin chuckled, taking a seat on the sofa next to his friend. "Cute for a boy, right?"

"That was a **guy**?" Jigen asked, skeptical. "She… err he had long blonde hair and a curvy body, that was a girl." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nope, I caught him stepping out of the shower… not to mention the towel dropping."

"Oh, wow, okay... I didn't know you went after every pretty face, boss…" Jigen said, shock in his voice.

"Oh, you pervert!" Lupin frowned, hitting Jigen shoulder. "I did no such thing! He lunged at me trying to get the crown and the towel fell off of him!" Lupin explained, throwing his arms every which way. "I would never do such things to a **guy**!" Lupin fumed, hitting Jigen again.

"Would you stop hittin' me?" Jigen yelled, pushing Lupin slightly. "I was just kiddin', jeeze."

Lupin grin returned. "Well, anyway, I got the crown… and that's all that matters." He stood up and stretched with a small yawn. "Hey, where's Goemon?" he turned to Jigen once more for an answer.

"Oh, he left… something about fresh air or somethin'." Jigen shrugged.

"Ah, I see… well, I'm gonna hit the sack, g'night Jigen." Lupin smiled before plopping down on the bed in the next room.

The Streets of Hawaii:

Goemon walked around the streets, looking about the Island of Hawaii. He hadn't been here very many times, so he decided to have a look around the place. It was dark out, yes, though he didn't mind, he could still enjoy the scenery, even at night.

Letting a content sigh escape his lips, Goemon turned a corner, heading back towards the motel where Lupin and Jigen where. Just as he turned, the samurai crashed into someone, though he didn't fall. The person he crashed into, however, did.

"Ah, Gomen.." Goemon said, holding out his hand to the 'girl' who had fallen. "I'm sorry miss, are you alright?" he asked in a rather dull tone.

Keiichi slapped his hand away, instantly regretting it. His palms stung as he did so, making him curse inwardly, knowing that they had been scrapped by the concrete. "I'm fine!" he muttered, standing up and looking at his hands, seeing a few cuts and a little bit of blood on his left palm. "Tch… oh yeah, and I'm not a girl." Keiichi added with a glare.

Goemon blushed slightly as he stared at the blonde-haired boy in front of him. "I am sorry… I assumed that you were a girl from your figure and long hair…" He mumbled, gripping onto his Zantetsuken.

"Yeah, that's what they all say…" Keiichi mumbled, wiping the blood off onto his pants, though the blood quickly came back. "Jeez, now I have to clean my hands…"

"Ano…" Sighing, Goemon contemplated whether or not he should treat the boys' wounds. "You could stop by the motel I am staying at with friends to treat it." He decided, knowing that he was the cause of the incident.

"… Sure." Keiichi's expression softened at the hospitality. "Thanks."

"Hai, it's the least I can do." Goemon said, giving Keiichi a small smile before leading him towards the motel. "My name Goemon, and you are."

"It's Keiichi."

A little later at the motel:

"Is this it?" Keiichi asked as they headed towards the stairs.

"Hai." Goemon replied with a small nodd before stopping at the door. "My friend is considered a womanizer, and might go after you at first…" he stated with a small cough, obviously embarrassed.

"Neh, nothing I can't handle." Keiichi smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Goemon merely nodded once more before opening the door. They were greeted almost instantly.

"Hey there Goemon!" Jigen bellowed from the couch after taking a swig from his Jack Daniels bottle. "Have a nice walk?"

"Huh?" Lupin asked from the other bedroom, never having fallen asleep, even though he wanted to. "Goemon's back?"

"Wait... I know that voice." Keiichi said aloud, looking towards the room that Lupin was in, a look of anger written all over his face.

"Hey, aren't you that—" Jigen started though he was quickly interrupted by Lupin, who waltz out of the room he was in to greet Goemon.

"Hey there Goemon, how are ya?" The thief asked with a lopsided grin, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You!" Keiichi yelled, pointing a finger at Lupin.

"Oh, Keii-chan" Lupin smiled towards him. "What brings you he—"

Suddenly, in the middle of his sentence, Keiichi ran up to Lupin and jumped on him, starting to strangle him, wincing from the pain in my palms. "You bastard! You stole my crown! Give it back!" He demanded, growling.

To Be Continued?

**AN: Well… tell me what you think… If you liked it please review and such… as well as critique me if some of the characters are too ooc or something. Thank you very much Ja nee(maybe)**


End file.
